


Many Meanings

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Definitions, Experimental Style, Kind of pointless but like in a good way, M/M, Retrospective, Romance, Short & Sweet, Yes you read that right you will learn the meaning of some words reading this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: indelible1. Impossible to remove, erase, or wash away; permanent2. Making a mark not easily erased or washed away3. Unable to be forgotten; memorableinextricable1. from which one cannot extricate oneself2. incapable of being disentangled, undone, or loosed3. hopelessly intricate, involvedineffable1. ...





	Many Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little stop gap fic while I try and finish my others WIPs for them so you know that I still plan to be active. It's a bit rambly, but I hope you enjoy it!

_inexhaustible_

  1. _That cannot be entirely consumed or used up_
  2. **_Never wearying; tireless_**



Real love was inexhaustible, Crowley believed, and if any being in the universe had the authority to think so, it was him. For millennia, he had been by Aziraphale’s side, watching, helping, adoring, loving.

And yet he never grew tired.

No matter what was said between them, irregardless of how harsh the words volleyed back and forth, they always came back together, in the end. He could be exhausted to his very core, really and truly tired behind his physical form, he would never stop loving Aziraphale.

* * *

  _inexpedient_

  1. **_not suitable, advisable, or judicious_**
  2. _not expedient; inadvisable_



It would be terribly easy to classify most, if not all, decisions Aziraphale made in all of is years of existence, as foolish... if one were to look from the perspective of an angel, that is. He had chosen to befriend and coexist beside a demon from the Earth’s very earliest moments, and yet, not once did he regret it.

Not a single moment of it.

He had often felt guilt, worry, and fear of the repercussions of it all, but he could honestly never quite decipher why it was such an inexpedient action, in the end, to love a demon.

* * *

  _indelible_

  1. _Impossible to remove, erase, or wash away; permanent_
  2. _Making a mark not easily erased or washed away_
  3. **_Unable to be forgotten; memorable_**



The moment they met was perhaps creation’s first example of a phenomenon later known as a “chance encounter”, or a “fated meeting”; two beings who were so painfully suited to one another that they simply _had_ to meet, or else something in the universe was painfully  _wrong_.

So, it stood to reason that the memory of the Earth’s seventh day was an indelible one to Aziraphale and Crowley.

It was the first day when existence truly felt _right_.

* * *

  _inextricable_

  1. _from which one cannot extricate oneself_
  2. _incapable of being disentangled, undone, or loosed_
  3. **_hopelessly intricate, involved_**



If they had thought themselves quite the pair before the conclusion of the averted Apocalypse, there was no denying it after. “Our side”, Crowley had said, how right he had been. Their destinies, their roles in this whole affair, were... inextricably tied together. With no hope (nor desire) for freedom from this fate, they decided to take the one course of action that still felt meaningful.

Get even closer.

* * *

  _inevitable_

  1. **_impossible to avoid or prevent; certain to happen_**
  2. _invariably occurring or appearing; predictable_



Their love really was inevitable...

* * *

  _inexorable_

  1. **_impossible to stop, alter, or resist_**
  2. _not capable of being persuaded by entreaty; relentless_



...inexorable...

* * *

  _ineffable_

  1. **_too great or intense to be expressed in words; unutterable_**
  2. **_too sacred to be uttered_**
  3. **_indescribable; indefinable_**



...and truly, perfectly, and undeniably ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/words-that-start-with-ine) is the website I used to find all these words and definitions. This was a it of an experiment, so let me know if you enjoyed it at all!


End file.
